


My Last Serenade

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: She came to him in his dream. Sometimes dreams become reality and reality is not what it seems.
Relationships: Sai (Naruto)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	My Last Serenade

**My Last Serenade [Sai] for Bobbi Jo**

_I am drawing her again. I do not know who she is, but once again in the darkness of my room I am sketching her big, beautiful eyes, her full slightly parted lips, and her long, graceful neck. She came to me in my dreams, invaded my space, made my heart race like it never had before. Her beauty stunned me, her appearance struck me through the heart and her elegant movements sent shivers down my spine. When she spoke to me for the first time, it seemed as if the time had stopped. It was only her and I... and nobody else. But every time I woke up, she was gone, yet her image lingered in my mind. I was unable to forget it. I drew her every day, but just like my other creations she would fade away eventually, leaving me heavy on my heart._

_Master once told me that there was a way to bring my pictures to life forever, but he never told me how to, fearing that I might use it for the wrong reasons. When I went to him to ask for the scroll with the instructions, he refused to give it to me, calling me a foolish ungrateful kid. He lectured me about emotions, love, care, and pain which came along with them. I listened to him emotionlessly, but in my mind, I had a plan. I have decided to steal the scroll. I had no choice. I needed that girl in my life. I needed her._

* * *

That night he stole the scroll. It did not take him a long time; he knew exactly where the forbidden scrolls were and the jutsus that lied upon them. He locked the door of his small apartment and closed all the windows. He opened the scroll and quickly scanned it with his eyes. The procedure seemed simple, too simple for his liking, but he did not stop to think about it thoroughly.

He drew a picture of the girl on a piece of white paper and placed it on the table. He looked at the picture with pure admiration in his eyes, caressing it as he ran his fingers over it. He glanced at the scroll and started reading the jutsu, changing the intonations of the in the scroll as written.

Sai followed the instructions carefully not daring to miss a single line from it. When the procedure was over, the room filled with purple vapor. Sai blinked unable to see anything.

After a couple of minutes, the vapors started dissociation and there she stood in front of him.

She stood nude with her hands down by her sides; she held her head high and graceful, while she looked at him with her beautiful purple eyes. The navy-blue hair fell on her chest covering her full breasts; every curve on her body seemed to be in the right place...it seemed almost unreal how perfect she looked. Her pale skin shone in light of the five candles that were lit in his room. Her lips slightly parted as if she was about to say something, but she did not.

Sai looked at the girl standing in front of him with his heart racing and his hands clenched in fists. She was breath taking. Sai walked to his wardrobe and took out a black cloak; he walked over the girl and put it over her shoulders. Every time his fingers touched her skin, he would feel a new wave of electricity pass through his veins. She looked at him not saying anything, until he finally broke the silence.

"Hello," he whispered into her ear, still dangerously close to her. He turned her head to a better angle allowing her to see his face. Her eyes moved from his hair to his eyes, his nose, his lips...he looked handsome.

"Hello...Sai." she whispered back; her voice was silky smooth. A small smile played on her red lips, which made his heart beat faster.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, breathing in her scent. It was fascinating. She smelled of wildflowers and honey.

"I have chosen you," she replied turning away from him. His eyes widened slightly, but he decided to let it go. She was with him and that is all he needed.

"What's your name?" he asked quietly not bearing to take his eyes off her.

"Amalia."

* _Amalia_ ,* Sai repeated in his head admiring the sound of it.

Sai showed her around the apartment and the place where she could find clean clothes for her.

He looked at the watch on his wall and sighed quietly. It was time to return the scrolls on their place. Sai hated the idea of leaving her alone, but he knew he had to. He gathered the scrolls and placed them in his bag. He walked to the door and looked around to see Amalia looking at the pictures he drew. He froze in place hypnotized by her graceful movements, until she looked up and their eyes met. Sai took one last glance at her and exited the house. He quickly approached his master's office and placed the scrolls where they belonged. For the first time in his life he felt truly happy, but little did he know, the jutsu he used had life and death consequences.

* * *

_When I got home, Amalia was already asleep. She wore one of my white shirts and a pair of shorts. She laid on the bed with her face resting on one of her hands. Her other hand rested on her belly. Her lips were lightly parted, and I could see a small blush forming on her pale cheeks._

_I did not notice when a small smile crept on my face, not my usual fake one, but a real smile, which came right from my heart. I undressed and got into the bed, making sure to keep my distance from her. My heart ached from being so close to her and yet so far. My body trembled when she suddenly turned around and placed her hand on my chest. Carefully, fearing to wake her up, I put my arms around her and held her close to me._

_I felt happy, just laying there with her. I wanted to stay like that forever, but forever is a long time and forever does not last._

* * *

Sai yawned and opened his eyes. He shifted to look at Amalia, but she was not there. Sai jumped off the bed and quickly got dressed. He grabbed his bag and rushed out of the apartment forgetting to close the door. He ran down the streets of Konoha desperately trying to find her, but she was not anywhere to be seen. He tried to track her by her chakra, but he could not sense it. Sai ran past a small, abandoned park with broken swings and ground covered with leaves when he noticed familiar navy-blue hair. He stopped and walked closer to the park.

Amalia sat on the ground with her legs stretched out with a large dog resting its head on her knees. She scratched behind its ear with a smile on her beautiful face. Sai saw Kiba sitting next to her laughing at something she said. Sai caught him eyeing her body, which was quite uncovered with the short black shorts and short purple top that he bought for her. He felt the blood boil in his veins. If looks could kill, Kiba would probably lie there dead within a couple of seconds. Sai rushed into the park and approached them quickly. Amalia looked up to see him standing in front of them with emotionless face.

"Amalia,"

"Good morning Sai." She smiled closing her eyes. She looked so innocent. Like a little angle.

"What are you doing here with the dog boy?" he asked irritably. Amalia's eyes widened at his tone in a surprise.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DOG BOY?" Kiba yelled jumping up and glaring daggers at Sai.

"He and his dog probably have fleas." Sai continued ignoring him.

Kiba's face turned red as he moved closer to Sai attempting to hit him.

"WE DONT HAVE FLEAS!" he roared.

Amalia chucked and got up. She dusted herself off and smiled at the two boys in front of her.

"Kiba doesn't have fleas Sai." She said smiling at him. It was a fake smile, not like the one she had when she was alone with Kiba. Sai looked at them bitterly but did not say anything. "I'll see you around Kiba." Amalia smile at the dog boy while she hugged Akamaru.

"Sure. If you need anything, just ask." Kiba winked and punched her shoulder very lightly.

"Will do. Let us go Sai."

Sai sent one last glare at Kiba before they have started walking. They were both deadly quiet, until Sai broke the silence.

"I don't like you leaving like that, without telling me. Don't do that again." He said, she sensed angry notes in his voice, but Amalia's expression did not change.

"Okay. I won't." She replied when they entered his apartment.

She sat down on his bed and watched Sai as he took out his brushes and paper and started drawing. He was so caught up in his work that he barely noticed the look Amalia was giving him. It was a look of amusement...curiosity...and hidden desire.

* * *

_It has been a week since I have started living with Amalia. Those were the happiest days in life, just because she was there with me, because she was not fading away. Amalia met all the teams in Konoha, even the team from Suna, when they came for a visit. Everybody seemed to love her, it was impossible not to. She was so sincere, open, and easy going with everybody, that it made me jealous. She was never like that with me. She hardly ever spoke to me. When we were alone, we would usually sit in the different corners of the room and stare at each other, until one of us would look away and most of the time it was her._

_Jealousy. The new feeling, I was experiencing thanks to this girl. I was jealous of everything she did that did not involve me. I was jealous of her talking to people, especially guys, smiling at them, training alone, going for a walk alone. It was foolish of me, after what she told:_

_"Sai, there is no reason for you to be worried or jealous. You are the only one that I can be with, that I want to be with," when she spoke those words her face was emotionless, even though her voice sounded truthful._

_I did not know if I should believe her. She did not love me, and I knew that, she never told me she did not, but I could feel it. It was hard. Hard living with a girl you love, who does not share the same feelings with you. I have heard that the hardest thing is watching somebody you love, love somebody else, but the person who said that was never in my position, or else he would understand._

_Weeks have passed but nothing changed. Amalia was still the same around me, she even seemed colder than usual. Even though she smiled and laughed with me, but something was wrong. I have tried talking to her, but she denied everything, so I left the subject._

_It was a first day of summer when I heard the terrible news. One of the strongest shinobi was killed under unknown circumstances. He was found dead in his apartment. No sign of robbery, no sign of breaking in. There was no blood, no sign of any violence, it seemed as if his soul just left his body. Nobody could say what caused his death, after several investigations Tsunade-sama concluded that his soul was taken out of him. People could hardly believe it. Only one clan could perform such a ritual, the Eda clan, but it was destroyed hundreds of years ago. They were all sacrificed back then by Konoha elders, who thought that they possessed dark powers of witchcraft. It is amusing how naive people were back then. Unfortunately, this was not the only kill in the village, soon one by one shinobi were found dead. Killed the same way. People were petrified, elders desperately tried to find the killer, but it seemed as if there wasn't one in the first place._

* * *

Amalia sat on the floor looking through the new pictures Sai drew for her. It seemed as if she could not get enough of his work. She found his painting astounding, beautiful, she ran her delicate long fingers over them, and a small smile crept on her face.

* _Sai, you are so foolish_ ,* she thought when the front door opened and Sai walked in, in deep thoughts.

Amalia raised her eyebrows and got up. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his forehead. His skin was normal temperature; she sighed in a relief and took a step back.

"What's wrong?" she questioned looking into his deep dark eyes.

"Another shinobi was killed." He replied looking at her.

"Oh." Was all she said.

Amalia walked back to the place she sat and gathered all the painting. She arranged them on the table in a neat pile and went to the kitchen. She prepared the dinner quietly, as usual, not paying any attention to Sai, who was watching her carefully.

"Amalia..." he called softly.

Amalia stopped moving but did not turn around. Something was different with his voice, something distant yet so close.

"Yes Sai?"

"Amalia," he whispered into her ear, which sent shivers down her spine. She did not notice when he got so close. She turned around slowly, her hair falling down her chest. She looked up into his eyes, there was so much love in them, and it scared her. Suddenly he did something he never had before. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened, but his were tightly shut. He moved his lips desperately trying to get any reaction from her, but she just was not kissing back. Sai stopped and took a few steps back. He felt miserable.

"I'm sorry Amalia," he whispered turning away from her. He put his hand on his chest trying to calm his heartbeat. The heart ached like it never had before. It hurt being rejected.

* * *

_It was one of those rare cold summer nights. I sat on the roof of the building watching the stars and thinking about the series of events occurring in the village for the past few weeks. They seemed illogical, unreal, almost impossible. The wind blew into my face sending a shiver down my spine. I wanted to go back into the apartment but refused knowing that my presence does not do any good to Amalia. The situation did not seem right. The scroll was supposed to bring happiness instead it brought misery. Something must have gone wrong._

_I was so caught up in my thoughts that I did not notice somebody's presence behind me. I felt something warm cover me, which made me snap out of my thoughts and look up. Amalia stood right next to me; her light silky dress was touching my shoulder. I could smell her scent which made my head spin a little._

_"Thank you." I mumbled standing up. I wrapped the blanked around her and smiled, "but I think you need it more than I do."_

_I turned around to start walking away when her hand touched mine. It was not a rough touch, it was gentle and tender, yet she managed to keep it powerful and demanding. I have stopped and turned around to face her. She did not say anything; instead, she walked closer, closing the gap between us. Amalia removed the blanked from her shoulder and wrapped it around me, I was about to protest when she leaned in and wrapped her arms around me, her head resting on my chest. I was taken aback by her sudden outburst of emotions; it took me a while to regain my senses. I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her tightly, afraid that she might fade away. I rested my chin on her head with my eyes closed. I felt her move, my eyes shot open and I looked down just to see her hands on my chest, clenching my top._

_I wanted to do something desperately, but I did not know what. I was afraid to scare her. Afraid that she will unwrap her arms and leave, afraid that this will be the last time I get to have her in my arms, to be this close to her, inhale her scent. I raised my hand and ran my fingers through her hair. She looked up and our eyes locked. Instinctively I leaned in but stopped just before our lips met, I sighed and pulled away not letting her go._

_Amalia ran her fingers over my cheek; I looked down at her just to see that she was still looking at me. She pulled my face closer and pressed her lips to my cheek. Even thought it lasted for a couple of moments it was enough for her to make my heart race._

_"Amalia," I called unsure of what to say, but the words just seem to fly out of my mouth. "I know you don't love me, but just being here with you like makes me so happy, it makes me the happiest person in the world. Before I met you in my dreams, I did not know what emotions were, I had none, but when you came, everything changed. As if you resurrected me. There's something I want you to promise me," I felt my hands shake._

_"What is it?" she whispered in her angelic voice._

_"Promise me, that you will never leave me." I whispered back._

_I knew this was not something I should be asking, but I could not help it. I stood quietly waiting for the rejection, but it never came._

_"I promise." She whispered burying her face in my chest._

* * *

The killings continued. Every week at least 2 shinobi were killed. The Hokage did not know what to do, she thought of every possible way to capture the killer, but none worked. There was nothing she could do but ask for help from her old enemy. Sai's master.

"So, I see. You need my help." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, I do." Tsunade replied not believing that she said those words.

"You do know that these kinds of assassinations could only be performed by the Eda clan?" he asked making himself comfortable in a leather armchair.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." She replied emotionlessly.

"Do you know what happened to that clan?" he continued questioning.

"I've heard that they were executed by the elders of the village many years go."

"Is that all you know?" he asked piercing her with his eyes.

Tsunade nodded impatiently. He sighed.

"Then you know nothing."

"I've heard that they were one of the strongest clans in the history of our country,"

"They **were** the strongest clan in our country. People feared them. Even thought the clan never harmed anyone, but the enemies' people did not want them around. Eda clan had a special ability: they rip the souls out of people, they were like, the soul reapers of the society. They had four children, the strongest one was the youngest daughter, she was also the most harmless, and the kindness of her heart shocked everyone, even her own parents. One day a group of people came into the village and threatened the villagers, Eda clan did not tolerate their behavior and killed the trespassers in front of the entire village. Instead of thanking them, people went mad, they seized the clan and burnt them, all of them, but one. The youngest daughter. She watched her parents and siblings burn, they did not scream, they did not object, they stood proudly with their heads high. River of tears ran down her pale cheeks as she saw her family die, one by one. Her older brother let out one last sigh and died. Six days and six nights she did not leave that place, she cried and refused to move or eat or do anything but suffer. On the seventh day the Hokage of the village ordered to bring her to him. They did, the girl looked like a zombie, her beauty was fading away, and so was her way of thinking clearly. Sure, the Eda clan was the strongest, but they had a certain weakness once they got attached to someone they could not live without that person. They didn't have to love him or her, but they couldn't live without them, so, after a couple of months, the girl with the heart of an angel died, but before her eyes closed forever, she whispered a single word: "Revenge."

Tsunade gave him a long hard look before replying.

"Is there a way to find out who the girl is?" she asked emotionlessly.

"We don't need to find out, I already know who she is."

***

_I made my way down the street Konoha to my master's temporary residence. I could not help the bad feeling dwelling in my chest and mind. I had a feeling that something was going to happen, and that it will not be good. I was right. When I entered his room, the door was immediately shut and locked from the outside. I investigated the darkness trying to distinguish between the surroundings until I finally caught a glimpse of my master sitting in the furthest corner of the room with his hands across his chest._

_I walked closer and stood in front of him wondering what he wanted._

_"I know everything Sai." He said, but his voice held no anger. Only pity._

_I looked down at my feet but did not reply, I waited for my punishment, yet it never came._

_"Did you read the scroll until the end?" he suddenly asked._

_"Yes."_

_"If you did, then you must know, that if you steal the scroll to do what it was intended for, there will be consequences."_

_"But Amalia does no harm." I said with my voice raised._

_"Amalia does **all** the harm in the village. She was the one who killed the shinobi."_

_I stared at him with my eyes wide open. I did not believe him, not until he told me her story. It explained a lot; why she never left me, why she did not love me, why she told me not worry, her taking long walks on the days when the shinobi were killed. I felt light sick. I did not want to believe._

_"Sai, I have a mission for you." Master said looking straight into my eyes._

_"What is it?" I asked emotionlessly, knowing what he was about to say._

_" **Kill her**."_

***

Sai opened the door of his apartment and walked in. The look on his face was unreadable. His skin was as pale as paper, his hands were shaking as he put away his bag and made his way to the kitchen. Amalia sat in the corner staring at him. She was expecting him. She stood up and walked over. They stood quietly looking into each other's eyes, neither wanting to break the silence.

"I know about your mission Sai." Amalia finally broke the silence. "It's okay. Sooner or later it was meant to happen, and if anyone is going to do it, I want it to be you."

"You used me," he said emotionlessly. It felt strange for Amalia to hear his voice so emotionless.

"Yes, I did, but back then I didn't know something I do now." She replied putting one hand on his cheek.

Her hand felt warm on his icy cold face. A perfect combination. She ran her fingers on his cheek to his jaw line and his neck. He did not move an inch. He just watched her. He wanted to hate her, but he could not, he thought of what he was meant to do to her, and his expression changed to pained. Amalia seemed to guess his thoughts: "I want you to do it Sai." She whispered. "Please."

"I can't," he whispered back.

"You have to. There is no other option. Even if I leave, I will die, because I cannot live without you, I am attached to you,"

Sai raised his hands and rested them on her shoulders. Amalia looked into his eyes and smiled a real smile, not her usual fake grin, but a smile she used with everyone but him. His heartbeat sped up. It was what he wanted for so long, to see her smiling at him and meaning it. Instinctively he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her lips harder against his. Sai kissed her slowly; tasting her lips, he licked her lower lip asking for entrance. She parted her full lips allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues met in a wild dance, neither wanting to give in, eventually Sai won the dominance and allowed his tongue to roam her mouth. He memorized every inch of it while his hands massaged her sides.

Amalia moaned lightly into the kiss, making him smile against her lips. She ran her fingers through his soft black hair. Sai trailed small kisses down her jaw line to her neck, hitting her sweet spot immediately. Amalia moaned quietly into his ear encouraging him to continue. He kissed and sucked on her neck earning louder moans. Sai brushed his teeth against her flesh until he finally bit her. She gasped a little but not from pain from the pleasure she felt, he did not bite too hard, yet it was not weak. It was just enough to make her knees weaken. Sai slowly unzipped her dressed making it fall on the floor. She stood in front of him in her white underwear letting him admire her with his eyes. He walked around her and ran his fingers over her bare back sending shivers down her spine. His fingers reached her bra and with a swift move he removed it.

Amalia turned around and placed her hands on his chest. She clenched his top in her fists before pulling it off roughly. Sai pulled her closer making their bodies collide, their bare chests pressing to each other. Amalia rubbed herself against him making him grip her hips in affection. Said picked her up making her wrap her legs around his waist. He pinned her to the nearest wall and attacked her breasts. He sucked and bit one while his hand massaged the other one. Amalia massaged his chest enjoying every bit of what he was doing to her. Amalia massaged his hard chest slowly moving her hands lower and lower until the reached his pants. She fought with his belt, until she finally managed to pull it off. Sai put her down on the floor allowing her to pull of his pants, leaving him in his boxers. Once again, they wrapped their arms around each other, and their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

Sai picked her up and carried her to his bed. He laid her down gently not breaking their kiss. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck then her breasts and her stomach. He kissed her stomach while his hands massaged inside of her thighs. Amalia arched her back when his fingers pressed to the material of her panties. He pressed a little harder, making her moan quietly. Sai quickly pulled off her panties leaving her nude. His eyes scanned every curve of her body, admiring the view. He ran his fingers from her toes to her hips, her sides, and breasts until he finally reached her face. He got on top of her and kissed her lips hungrily yet passionately and lovingly. Amalia ran her fingers over his bare back reaching his boxers. She pulled them off and wrapped her legs around his waist. Amalia cupped his face in her hands and pulled it closer, their lips almost touching.

"Take me." She whispered crashing her lips on his.

Sai did not lose a second. As soon as she said it, he pushed himself into her making her dig her nails into his back. He looked at her face hesitatingly.

"I'm fine." She encouraged and he started moving. At first slowly still afraid to hurt her, but after a couple of loud moans from her side he gained his confidence and moved faster adding more and more force with each thrust. Amalia's hands were wrapped around him in a death grip. She did not want to let him go...ever. She could feel the love in his every move; she could hear it in every word he whispered her. Amalia closed her eyes and let a few tears run down her cheeks.

With a final thrust Sai collapsed on her but quickly popped himself up on his elbows, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. Amalia sensed it and pulled him back on top of her with her arms around him. They laid quietly still trying to catch their breaths when Amalia spoke:

"It's time."

* * *

_I popped myself up on my elbows and looked into her eyes. Those beautiful purple eyes that always made my heart beat faster. I felt my heartbeat speed up; it was aching terribly._

_She said it was time._

_It was time._

_I nodded and leaned in, but she pressed her elegant finger to my lips:_

_"Before you do this, I want you to know something," she whispered softly. "I love you Sai." She murmured quietly letting her fingers drop allowing my mouth to touch hers. A few tears escaped her eyes when they closed. Our lips locked in a kiss of death._

_I kissed her and kissed her and kissed her. My hands travelled to her neck. My grip locked on her slender neck in a death lock. I could tell she was out of breath, but I did not stop...until I felt her body stiffen under me. She stopped moving. She stopped breathing. She was dead. I killed her._

_The only one I have ever loved. I killed her._

_Tears ran down my cheeks, dripping on her beautiful face._

_I felt my emotions fading...and my heart dying._

_My body was in agony. My mind was blank. My soul was lost._

_Life was quickly fading away._

_* * *_

Sai laid down next to Amalia and wrapped his arms around her lifeless body. He looked at her one last time...she looked peaceful.

He rested his head on her chest and closed his eyes.

That night he died.


End file.
